Un Amor que Consume
by Beasassy
Summary: -¡¿Por qué sigues aquí!- le preguntó Loki / -¡Porque fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para enamorarme de ti!-fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Jane./ Es un Loki&Jane, situado durante la película de los Vengadores, pero etiquetada como de Thor porque Jane no apareció en la película, así que no me dejan ponerlos de pareja. Romance, intriga, acción...
1. Prólogo

*Capítulo 1

"_Tengo que irme, pero te prometo que volveré a por ti"_

Hacía casi un año que lo había visto por última vez, a Thor. Al principio, Jane lo extrañaba, solo Dios sabía cuanto, pero con el paso de los días ese sentimiento fue desapareciendo, dando paso al entendimiento de que lo que sentía por él no fue más que algo pasajero. Sentía un gran cariño por él, era un gran hombre, o un gran Dios, pero no había amor.

Por otro lado, había estado muy ocupada, trabajando en el desarrollo de la teoría Foster, para viajes entre mundos, o reinos, como Thor le dijo que los llamaban.

Poco después de que él se fuera, un hombre llamado Nick Fury, que al parecer era el jefe de un grupo de agentes y espías de una sociedad secreta de nombre S.H.I.E.L.D., los llamó a ella y a Erik Selvig para trabajar en un proyecto de alto secreto con una fuente de energía supuestamente ilimitada, rescatada de una nave que llevaba hundida en algún lugar del ártico más de medio siglo, o al menos eso le habían dicho. Una especie de cubo radiactivo, aunque a ella casi no le permitían acercarse, todo lo contrario que a Erik, quien era el encargado de supervisar todos los avances que se hacían con respecto al cubo.

Al principio todo fue tal y como lo había imaginado, la gente la respetaba y escuchaba, y podía trabajar haciendo lo que más le gustaba y desarrollar su teoría al mismo tiempo. Pero poco más de un mes después una extraña sensación la mantenía en vela prácticamente toda la noche, y la desconcentraba durante el día mientras trabajaba. La incómoda sensación de tener un par de ojos inquisitivos sobre ella, pero cada vez que miraba a su alrededor no había nadie observándola.

Pero lo peor no era solo eso, si no que hacía poco más de un par de semanas habían decidido apartarla de cualquier cosa relacionada con la investigación, mandándola a casa hasta nuevo aviso, lo que la enfureció bastante, sobre todo porque Erik no movió un dedo para impedirlo, excusándose diciéndole que lo mejor era que se tomase un descanso, que estaba sometida a mucha presión.

Era verdad que esa incómoda sensación la traía de cabeza, pero eso, aún distrayéndola un poco mientras trabajaba, no la hacía cometer errores, es más, la hacía esforzarse para demostrar que podía hacerlo bien, por lo que se sintió bastante extraña cuando, de vuelta a su casa en Nuevo México, siguió sintiéndola, y si a eso le sumamos que se veía limitada a usar sus antiguas herramientas (obsoletas en comparación con las de S.H.I.E.L.D.), últimamente estaba bastante irritable.

Los días se sucedían mientras Jane seguía con su estudio y desarrollo de la teoría Foster, siguiendo el mismo patrón cada día: observar el cielo, buscar anomalías y estudiarlas a medida que aparecen; todo ello con aquella presencia cerniéndose sobre ella.

Hasta que un día, una llamada del agente Phil Coulson, de S.H.I.E.L.D., lo cambiaría todo.

*Capítulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, el primer capítulo fue para situar la historia, a partir de ahora la cosa va a ser más dinámica, lo prometo.

La idea es seguir la película de los Vengadores, cambiando cosas a mi antojo. Y diréis, si es de los Vengadores, ¿por qué la metiste en la película de Thor? Simple, como Jane no aparece en la película no me deja ponerlos a Loki y a ella en la categoría de pareja, así que los he metido aquí, aunque eso ya lo expliqué.

Como es la primera vez que publico algo en esta página, igual me hago un lío las primeras veces, espero que no me lo tengáis en cuenta. :D

Disclaimer: Los personajes del mundo de los Vengadores, Thor y demás no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen al mundo Marvel.

Me haría muy feliz que le dieseis una oportunidad a esta historia, y que me dejaseis algún review con vuestra opinión. :P

P.D.: Gracias a tod s aquell s que dejaron un review, que siguen la historia o que simplemente se tomaron el tiempo de leerla.

Besos, Bea.

*Capítulo 2

Era un caluroso día de principios de Julio. Jane había pasado una noche horrible, llena de pesadillas, y no ayudaba para nada el calor que hacía desde que se había levantado a las siete de la mañana, después de cansarse de dar vueltas en la cama.

Se pasó la mañana distraída y torpe, con la cabeza en otro lado, tenía un mal presentimiento. Y cuando el agente Coulson, el mismo que se había llevado todo su trabajo cuando Thor llegó a la Tierra, la llamó para avisarla de que iría a buscarla, por su tono de voz, Jane supo que algo realmente malo había sucedido.

A primera hora de la tarde llamaron a la puerta de su laboratorio, y cuando la abrió se topó de frente con Coulson.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Foster- a pesar de la formalidad de sus palabras se lo veía preocupado y agitado.

-Buenas tarde agente. ¿Podría explicarme a qué se debe esta inesperada visita?

-Se lo explicaré de camino al avión. Tiene diez minutos para hacer una bolsa de mano con lo que pueda necesitar, ropa, zapatos, libros, lo que sea, pero dese prisa.

-¿Cómo que un avión? No pienso hacer nada hasta que me explique qué está pasando.

-Por favor, señorita Foster, son órdenes de Fury.

-Ahora con menos motivo voy a hacer nada de lo que me diga- le respondió Jane entrando en el laboratorio, mientras Phil la seguía intentando razonar con ella.- No pienso seguir ninguna de sus órdenes, y menos después de que me echase de la investigación. De ninguna manera.

-Señorita Foster, se trata de Erik Selvig- esto hizo que Jane se parase en seco en mitad de la habitación y girarse para mirarlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Se lo contaré de camino al avión. Por favor señorita Foster, el tiempo es crucial, y aún tenemos que parar a recoger a alguien.- Jane se lo pensó durante unos instantes, y sabía que sino aceptaba ir con él no le diría nada.

-Está bien, déme diez minutos.

Jane se dirigió hacia la salida del laboratorio seguida por el agente Coulson, cerrando la puerta con llave cuando ambos estuvieron fuera. Todo lo que fuese a necesitar estaba dentro de su caravana.

Con el agente esperándola en frente de un todoterreno negro aparcado a un lado de su caravana, Jane entró en ésta, buscando una bolsa de viaje, donde metió algunas mudas de ropa limpia y otro par de zapatos. Cogió también su portátil personal, con una copia actualizada de sus investigaciones, así como la libreta donde guardaba gran parte de su trabajo, aquella que Thor había recuperado cuando los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. se llevaron su investigación.

Ya estaba a punto de salir, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio algo en lo que no había reparado desde hacía mucho tiempo, una carpeta forrada en cuero marrón oscuro, acolchada. Se la había regalado su madre cuando empezó a interesarse por el dibujo, para que guardase allí sus creaciones. No supo porqué, pero algo la impulsó a cogerla y guardarla en la bandolera que utilizaba como funda para el portátil, así como el estuche donde guardaba todo su material de dibujo.

-Ya estoy, agente- dijo al salir, cerrando la puerta con llave, guardando el llavero en la bolsa del portátil.

-Llámeme Phil. Suba señorita Foster. Hay un avión esperándonos a unos kilómetros de aquí. Una vez allí le explicaré la situación.- A Jane no le quedó de otra que asentir y obedecer.

Condujeron adentrándose en el desierto lo que Jane calculó que serían unos quince o veinte kilómetros, hasta que llegaron al avión del que le habló Phil, aunque más que un avión, parecía un caza del ejército.

Una vez dentro, y cuando el caza estuvo en el aire, Phil se volvió hacia Jane, entregándole una pantalla electrónica, que contenía una gran cantidad de información sobre un proyecto secreto de S.H.I.E.L.D. llamado "Iniciativa: Vengadores", de cada uno de los miembros que la formarían y de cómo planeaban utilizar el cubo no solo para los viajes entre lo mundos, sino también como una forma de energía renovable.

-Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con Erik? Es decir, él estaba al cargo de todo lo relacionado con el cubo, pero… Simplemente no tiene sentido que me cuenten todo esto ahora.

-Si se lo estamos contando es porque esta madrugada, la base en la que estuvimos trabajando, incluso después de su marcha fue atacada.

-¿Atacada? ¿Por quién? ¿Y Erik?

-No sé si, cuando Thor estuvo aquí te habló de su hermano, de Loki.

-Sí, lo mencionó un par de veces, pero nunca me contó mucho acerca de él.

-Bien, pues durante una prueba con el cubo, para probar si podían abrirlo, Loki llegó a la base, y empezó a destruir todo lo que se encontró, y sometió bajo alguna clase de hechizo, o yo que sé, a uno de nuestros agentes y al señor Selvig, llevándoselos con él, junto con el cubo, instantes antes de que la base quedase reducida a escombros por un fallo acarreado con la apertura del portal.

-¿Se lo llevó?- preguntó Jane con un hilo de voz, angustiada.

-No se preocupe, lo estamos buscando, y aún estando bajo en control de Loki está a salvo. Él no lo matará mientras le sea de utilidad.

-¿Y dónde encajo yo en todo esto?

-La estamos llevando a nuestra nueva base, por si a Loki se le ocurre ir a por usted también, además, desde allí será útil en la búsqueda de Loki, el señor Selvig y el agente Burton.

-¿Burton? Su nombre está aquí, en la iniciativa de los vengadores, ¿no?

-Exacto. Ahora mismo nos dirigimos a buscar a otro de los miembros de la iniciativa. Tenemos que darnos prisa, hay que llegar a la base antes de las cinco de la tarde.

-¿Qué miembro vamos a buscar?

-Al Capitán América.


	3. Chapter 3

*Capítulo 3

-¿Al Capitán América?- repitió Jane, estupefacta- Pero, él era un soldado que peleó a mediados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y luego desapareció. Es decir, aunque siguiera vivo, la guerra terminó hace casi setenta años, sería un anciano de entre ochenta y noventa años. ¿Por qué…?- pero el agente Coulson la interrumpió.

-Es verdad, pero lo que sucedió fue que la nave en la viajaba, intentando acabar con un nazi de los más peligrosos, si se me permite el atrevimiento diría que tanto o más peligroso que Hitler, perdió el control, y terminó estrellándose contra algún punto en el Ártico. Fue allí donde encontramos el cubo. Lo encontramos congelado como hace un año, o un poco menos, lo rescatamos y lo hemos estado introduciendo le al mundo moderno durante todo este tiempo. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-En principio no. Van a venir Tony Stark- pero algo hizo clic en su cabeza, Stark era un gran ingeniero y científico, ¿por qué no lo llamaron cuando descubrieron el cubo? Pero prefirió no decir nada, ya resolvería eso más adelante.- Una tal Natasha Romanov. No sé quien es.

-Es una experta espía y asesina. Lleva varios años trabajando con S.H.I.E.L.D., ella y el agente Burton.

-Y por último está… ¿El doctor Bruce Banner? Quiero decir, es un científico brillante, más en algo relacionado con energía nuclear y rayos gamma, pero, ¿qué función tiene en un equipo de lucha como este?

-Eso será mejor que se lo preguntes a él cuando lo veas.

Nadie dijo nada más. Jane se entretuvo revisando toda la información que Phil le había dado, hasta que la avisaron de que iban a hacer una parada para recoger al Capitán América.

Solo Phil se bajó del caza para ir a buscarlo, y cuando subió de nuevo, acompañado por el Capitán, se lo presentó a Jane.

-Jane Foster, él es Steve Rogers, el Capitán América.

-Es un placer- dijo Jane sonriéndole y estrechándole la mano- Mi abuelo me contaba muchas historias sobre ti cuando era pequeña.

-El placer es mío, señorita Foster. Me han hablado mucho de su trabajo. Creo que es impresionante, a pesar de no entender mucho de ello.- dijo Steve con una tímida sonrisa.

-Oh, gracias- le respondió ella, alabada por su comentario.

-Bueno- interrumpió Coulson- Será mejor que os vayáis sentando, vamos a despegar.

-Phil, ¿puedo preguntarle dónde está la nueva base?

-Es un… portaviones, en el medio del Atlántico.

-¿Y llegaremos antes de las cinco? Mencionó que esa era la hora a la que deberíamos llegar.

-Jane, estamos en un caza del ejército, mejorado con la tecnología de S.H.I.E.L.D., llegaremos a tiempo- le respondió un orgulloso Phil, como si fuese un niño pequeño presumiendo de un juguete que le encanta.

El vuelo pasó con Jane y Steve hablando. Él le preguntaba sobre cosas actuales y sobre su trabajo, y ella le hacía preguntas sobre su época, así se enteró de lo del experimento que realizaron con él, de la chica de la que se había enamorado y de cómo la perdió. Eso le pareció muy triste, y se notaba que él la extrañaba mucho, que aún estaba enamorado de ella. Phil los interrumpía de vez en cuando. Se le notaba que era un gran fan de él, estaba a poco de ponerse a dar saltitos en su asiento de lo contento que se lo veía.

Tardaron poco más de dos horas en llegar a la base, y al aterrizar, en la pista los estaban esperando un hombre moreno y una mujer pelirroja. Cuando los vio más de cerca, Jane supo que se trataba de Bruce Banner y de Natasha Romanov.

-Agente Romanov, doctor Banner, estos son Steve Rogers y la señorita…

-Jane Foster- Bruce lo interrumpió, con una nota de admiración en la voz, mientras se acercaba para poder estrecharle la mano a Jane, y luego a Steve, mientras era observado con sorpresa por parte de todos los presentes.

-Doctor Banner, es un verdadero honor conocerle al fin. He leído mucho sobre usted, al igual que muchos de sus trabajos. Es impresionante- en ese momento vio como Bruce desviaba la vista un segundo para mirar a Phil, quien negó sutilmente con la cabeza, a lo que Bruce volvió a mirar a Jane a los ojos, la cual fingió no darse cuenta de nada, pero decidió hacer una nota mental para preguntarle sus dudas al doctor Banner más tarde.

-Deberíamos entrar, pronto estaremos a más altitud de la aceptada para poder respirar, si hacen el favor de seguirme- sugirió la agente Romanov, por lo que todo hicieron caso de su consejo. Jane, que iba al lado de Bruce, se dio cuenta de que Steve miraba todo con curiosidad.

**Sé que es más corto que el anterior, pero tal y como lo tengo todo pensado tenía que cortarlo aquí. No comáis ansias, Loki hace aparición en el siguiente capítulo. :D**

**Gracias a aquellos que se toman el tiempo para leer mi historia, pero aún más a aquellos que me dejan un review, porque me animan a seguir y a mejorar.**

**Muchísimas gracias,**

**Bea, XOXOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes de nada, gracias por vuestros review, aunque me gustaría que fuesen más, pero bueno.**

**Respecto a lo que me dijo xsxbx, del apellido de Clint, Ups! Es que es la costumbre del inglés, casi todas la u se pronuncian como a y lo escribí mal por la costumbre, pero ya no lo pondré más, ya me acuerdo xD**

**Sin más, el capítulo 4. :D**

*Capítulo 4

Sintieron la presión del aire en cuanto la nave se empezó a elevar por los aires, al igual que sintieron el cesar del bamboleo de las olas que rompían contra ella cuando aún estaban sobre las aguas del Atlántico.

Siguiendo la recomendación del agente Coulson, Jane y Bruce se dirigieron al laboratorio que S.H.I.E.L.D les facilitó en el portaviones, el cual les enseñó la agente Romanov, aunque antes los llevó a las que serían sus habitaciones por el tiempo que permaneciesen abordo. Éstas eran algo pequeñas, de unos 3x4 metros, con una cama pegada a la pared y un escritorio, que quedaba a la izquierda según entrabas por la puerta. A la derecha, en frente a la cama, había una pequeña cómoda de metal, negra, para meter la ropa y otros objetos personales. En la pared del fondo, del lado contrario al escritorio, había otra puerta, que daba paso a un pequeño baño con lo indispensable: water, lavamanos y un pequeño plato de ducha.

Ya en el laboratorio, Jane se propuso averiguar que era lo que el doctor Banner estaba ocultando. Jane sacó su portátil de la bolsa, con cuidado de no estropear la carpeta de dibujos, lo puso sobre la mesa y lo encendió para poder empezar a trabajar en el rastreo del cubo, o de cualquier pista que los pudiese llevar hasta Loki.

-Doctor Banner- empezó Jane- ¿le importaría que le hiciese una pregunta un tanto personal?

-En primer lugar, Jane, trátame de tú, no soy tan mayor- le respondió, para luego añadir cautelosamente- Qué es lo que quieres saber.

-Bueno… Cuando Phil me dio los archivos con la información completa sobre el cubo, y sobre un proyecto llamado los Vengadores, y vi tu nombre, no te ofendas, pero no acabé de comprender del todo tu función en ese equipo. Si bien eres un científico brillante, no te veo como un luchador.- dijo ella algo inquieta.

-Así que tu pregunta es por qué estoy aquí- Jane asintió- Bueno, no sé si habrás leído, tiempo atrás, acerca de un accidente que sufrí, en una explosión de energía gamma.

-Sí, ahora que lo dices sí que me acuerdo.

-A consecuencia de la radiación de dicha energía, digamos que… he desarrollado una especie de alter-ego, que sale a la luz cuando me enfado, y no tengo control sobre él.

-Vaya- dijo Jane después de un momento de silencio- Cuando dices alter-ego, te refieres a…

-Alto, fuerte… verde…

-¿Algo así como Jekyll y Mr. Hyde?

-Sí, algo así- respondió Bruce, sorprendido por la reacción de ella, por lo que se la quedó mirando un rato, y ella empezó a inquietarse.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida.

-Me sorprende que te lo tomes con tanta naturalidad. La gente no suele reaccionar así.

-Si te hace ilusión me pongo a gritar como una loca- le respondió ella, sonriendo, mientras tecleaba en su ordenador, levantando la vista solo un instante para mirarlo y ver que, al final, también sonreía.

-No creo que sea conveniente, igual me encierran en alguna parte bajo siete llaves para que no asuste a nadie.

-Eso sería una pena, porque entonces me tocaría a mí hacer todo el trabajo.-continuó ella, aún sonriendo.

-Ja, ya sospechaba yo que si no habías salido corriendo era porque no querías hacer tú sola todo esto.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada ante aquello, para luego pasar a hablar cada uno de su trabajo y sus carreras universitarias, compartiendo y discutiendo teorías. En algún momento de la conversación, recibieron un mensaje del agente Coulson, que les avisaba de que habían localizado a Loki en una gala en algún punto de Alemania, y que el Capitán América, la agente Romanov e Iron Man iban a ir a capturarlo.

Pasaban las horas, y no recibieron ninguna otra noticia sobre la misión, hasta que, de pronto, vieron pasar a un gran grupo de guardias, y, en medio de ellos estaba Loki.

Jane fijó su vista en él, y ya no fue capaz de apartar los ojos. Había algo en él que la atraía, además de que era bastante más guapo de lo que se lo había imaginado. Y esa atracción se reforzó cuando él giró el rostro, y fijó sus ojos en ella. Todo desapareció a su alrededor, solo existía él, él y esos ojos verdes que la hipnotizaban. Pero lo peor no fue el hecho de que él no apartara los ojos de ella, sino que le sonrió, pero no había rastro de burla o sarcasmo en su sonrisa. Algo le decía que esa sonrisa solo era para ella.

Tan metida estaba en ese encuentro, que no notó cómo Bruce se acercó a ella y le tocó el brazo para reclamar su atención.

-Nos acaban de avisar de que tenemos que ir al puente de mando para una breve reunión, y para dar la bienvenida a Tony Stark. Aunque me han dicho que tienen una sorpresa para ti.

-¿En serio?- dijo confundida- ¿Habrán rescatado a Erik?

-Lo siento, Jane, pero no se trata de eso.

-Bueno- respondió desilusionada- será mejor que vayamos antes de que vengan a sacarnos a rastras.

Juntos se dirigieron al puente, justo cuando Tony Stark entraba en el. Pero Jane vio allí a alguien más. Thor. Estaba de espaldas a ella, y parecía más alto de lo que lo recordaba, pero antes de que pudiese llamarlo, Tony se le adelantó.

-Jane Foster, es un placer conocer al fin a una astrofísica de su nivel y con tanto talento.- su salida hizo que todo el mundo se girase para verla, incluido Thor, que se sorprendió de verla.

-También es un placer para mí, señor Stark.- dijo extendiéndole la mano, pero él la abrazó, dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

-Pero por favor Jane, el señor Stark era mi padre, yo soy solo Tony.- le respondió cuando la soltó.

-De acuerdo entonces.

Cuando acabó de hablar con ella se giró hacia Bruce y se puso a hablar con él, mientras caminaba por el lugar, toqueteando las pantallas. Jane, que lo seguía con la mirada, se fijó en que pegó algo, del tamaño de un botón, al lateral de una de ellas, pero prefirió no decir nada. Además sentía la mirada de Thor fija en ella, haciéndola sentir incómoda, por lo que se vio obligada a girarse y a saludarlo con un gesto de la mano y una incómoda sonrisa.

-Bueno, doctor Banner, Jane- la voz de Stark la sacó de esa situación, y se volvió para mirarlo- ¿Me enseñáis dónde podemos ponernos a jugar?- Bruce pareció confuso, pero Jane lo captó a la primera.

-Sí, por aquí- dio media vuelta, acompañada por Bruce y seguida por Tony, por el camino de vuelta hacia el laboratorio.

Una vez allí, se pusieron manos a la obra. Durante la captura de Loki habían confiscado una especie de vara, que poseía una energía igual a la del cubo, pero más reducida, con lo que se estaban dedicando a analizarla, al menos hasta que a Tony se le ocurrió abrir la boca.

-He notado cierta tensión entre ti y el capitán trueno, señorita- dijo señalándola- Según lo que me dijeron, ambos erais amigos, o conocidos al menos, ¿puedo preguntar a qué se debe?

-Te respondo si luego tú me respondes a algo- al ver que Tony asentía, continuó- Fue algo así como un amor fugaz. Él se fue hace un año con la promesa de volver. Pero el tiempo cambia las cosas.

-¿Estás… resentida?- preguntó él confuso, mientras Bruce observaba el intercambio con curiosidad.

-No. No, para nada. Pero nos hace falta tener una conversación importante, eso lo sabemos los dos, por eso hay tanta tensión. Es algo… incómodo.

-Ya veo. Pero…

-Ah, ah- dijo ella, levantando un dedo para silenciarlo- Ahora me toca preguntar a mí.

-Está bien. Dispara.

-¿Qué fue lo que pegaste en una de las pantallas del puente de mando y para qué sirve?- Tony se quedó atónito.

-¿Me viste?- Jane asintió- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

-Porque si haces enfadar a Tony Stark, luego no te deja jugar con sus juguetes- ante esto, Tony se giró hacia Bruce y señaló a Jane.

-Creí que no podría caerme mejor. Y veo que me equivocaba.- Jane se rió, y luego volvió a hablarle.

-Me siento alagada, creo. Vas a responderme.

-Es una extensión de una inteligencia artificial de mi invención, Jarvis, es algo así como un mayordomo, pero con algunas funciones más. Hay algo que no me cuadra en toda esta historia. Creo que Fury nos oculta algo, y me he propuesto averiguar el qué.

-Uff, menos mal- ante las caras confusas de esos dos hombres ante ella, se explicó mejor- Cuando Phil me entregó el paquete con toda la información, me pareció raro que nadie nos, bueno os, hubiese llamado antes, sobre todo a ti- señaló a Tony- Has estado trabajando en desarrollar energías limpias y renovables por cuanto, ¿un año, dos? Si planeaban usar el cubo como fuente de energía ¿por qué no te avisaron?

-Eso pensé yo también- intervino Bruce.

-Y yo- Tony estaba asombrado- Creo que haremos un gran equipo- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Pues yo creo que no.

-Nick, cuánto tiempo- lo saludó Stark efusivamente.

-No el demasiado. Señorita Foster, podría explicarme qué está haciendo aquí.

-Según me informaron, me trajeron aquí para ayudar a localizar el cubo.

-En ese caso la informaron mal. Puede moverse por toda la nave, pero no intervenir en la investigación. Haga el favor de dejar a los caballeros a solas para que puedan trabajar.

-Soy tan capaz como ellos de desarrollar este proyecto.

-Su campo es la astrofísica, y…

-Sí en efecto, doctorada en tres universidades distintas, primera de la promoción, y todo eso antes de cumplir los veinticinco, por eso me merezco estar aquí- lo interrumpió Jane, pero Fury siguió como si nada.

-La avisaremos si necesitamos su ayuda. Ahora salga de aquí. Sin protestas Stark- añadió cuando vio que Tony se disponía a interrumpir.

-No tiene derecho a echarla. Es brillante. Es un honor el solo hecho de poder tenerla en esta sala.

-Déjalo, Tony- interrumpió Jane, cerrando su portátil de mala manera, metiéndolo en su bandolera y colgándosela del hombro- Es como darse de cabezazos contra una pared- añadió saliendo del laboratorio.

Recorrió los pasillos desiertos sin fijarse por dónde iba, hasta que se topó con una puerta y la abrió, sin esperarse encontrarse con él dentro, mirándola por el ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse.

Loki.


	5. Chapter 5

*Capítulo 5

Se quedó estático en cuanto la vio entrar, con los ojos llorosos, y agitada. La había visto hacía apenas un par de horas, y no recordaba haber experimentado nada mejor que el sentir los ojos de ella sobre los suyos. Aún ahora su corazón seguía acelerado, aunque su máscara de frialdad seguía intacta, bueno casi. No pudo contenerse de sonreírle en cuanto la vio, pero no se arrepentía.

Se había pasado meses observándola desde las sombras, siendo solo una presencia etérea en la oscuridad, y nunca se había sentido tan fascinado. Era inteligente, divertida, con carácter. Lo único malo que tenía era que era la mujer de su hermano.

Pero ahora estaba frente a él, y parecía que algo malo le pasaba.

-Finalmente, tengo el honor de conocerte, Jane Foster. Es un placer conocer por fin a la mujer de mi hermano.

Al principio, Jane se sintió confusa, tratando de ubicar la situación, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho, y sacó el carácter de donde, ahora mismo, no lo tenía.

-No soy la mujer de nadie.- eso causó un efecto en Loki, que fue lo bastante hábil como para ocultarlo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, y ella lo vio. Un destello de alegría en sus ojos.

-Eso no es lo que he oído.

-Pues yo de ti me replantearía el contratar mejores espías- no supo que la llevó a hacerlo, la primera reacción habría sido irse de allí tan pronto se dio cuenta de en dónde se encontraba, pero algo la empujó a cerrar la puerta tras de sí, mientras entraba en la sala, bordeando la celda de cristal que mantenía a Loki preso, para sentarse en el suelo y sacar su vieja carpeta de dibujos de su bolso, junto con un carboncillo de su estuche, para empezar a dibujar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, pero la ayudaba cuando se sentía sola o triste.

Loki la observó hacerlo con curiosidad mal disimulada, y aumentó cuando la vio levantar la vista hacia él, para luego bajarla hasta la hoja en blanco que tenía en el regazo, y empezar a dibujar.

-¿Qué haces?

-Dibujar. Creí que lo sabrías deducir.

-No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes.

-Qué ¿vas a matarme a mí también por hacer un retrato de ti?- lo desafió Jane.

-Arrogante, no conocía esa faceta tuya.- una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de él, pero cometió un pequeño error.

-Cómo ibas a… ¡Tú! Esa sensación, todos estos meses… Eras tú- lo acusó ella, levantando la vista del papel para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Loki, pasado el momento de sorpresa, solo le aplaudió.

-Bravo. Nunca nadie me había descubierto, y menos con tanta rapidez y tan pocas pistas. Tengo que decir que estoy impresionado.- hizo una pausa- Pero ¿no me vas a preguntar por qué lo he hecho?

-Quizás por aburrimiento, quizás porque creías que era la mujer de tu hermano y pretendías usarme para herirlo, no lo sé. ¿Me dirías la verdad si te lo preguntase?- dijo volviendo la vista al dibujo, continuando con su labor.

-Puede- admitió, realmente fascinado y deslumbrado por ella, pero siempre manteniendo sus sentimientos fuera de la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Me la dirías si te hiciese otra pregunta?- susurró ella.

-Inténtalo.

-Erik Selvig, ¿sigue vivo?- otro susurro. El carboncillo petrificado contra el papel, al igual que sus ojos.

-¿Por qué te interesa?- eso él ya lo sabía, pero quería oírselo decir.

-Porque es la única familia que me queda- respondió ella, guardando el carboncillo de su mano y reemplazándolo por otro de color verde, utilizándolo muy brevemente sobre su dibujo.

-Sigue vivo.- esta vez, fue Loki quien susurró, poniéndose por una vez en el lugar de otra persona.

Jane levantó la vista y lo miró, sopesando sus palabras y la expresión de su rostro, y supo que decía la verdad.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por decirme la verdad- dijo ella levantándose y subiendo las escaleras que le permitirían acercarse más a la celda, con el dibujo en la mano- Por dejarle vivir.

-Me es de utilidad.

-No te creo.- la incredulidad brilló en los ojos de él. Apenas llevaban juntos una hora, y ella ya lo leía con esa facilidad. ¿Qué tenía para poder hacerlo?

-Soy el dios del engaño, lo que quiere decir que podrías estar en lo cierto.- intentó despistarla.

-Si eres el dios del engaño ¿por qué sigo sin creerte?- le respondió, enseñándole el retrato que había dibujado de él- ¿Qué te parece?

Se quedó estático, observándola primero a ella y luego al dibujo. Siendo príncipe, desde pequeño le habían hecho infinidad de retratos, pero en ellos tenía el aspecto que se consideraba que debía tener un príncipe, de perfil orgulloso y algo arrogante, con superioridad.

En el dibujo de ella sus facciones afiladas también denotaban orgullo, pero había algo en los ojos que ella había retratado, la única nota de color en el dibujo, de color verde. En ellos había algo que él no quería que nadie viese.

-Tengo que reconocer que es mejor que muchos que me han hacho, pero hay algo que me… disgusta.- Jane volvió el dibujo hacia ella, para poder mirarlo, analizando y buscando qué era lo que podía estar mal, pero no encontró nada, por lo que miró a Loki expectante, preguntándole con la mirada qué le parecía mal del dibujo.- Mis ojos. Me has dibujado una mirada triste.- Jane sonrió algo avergonzada, no creyó que él lo notase.

-Mi madre solía decirme que tenía un don, el de ver más allá de los objetos y de las personas. Me decía que por ello veía más de lo que la gente veía en las estrellas, y que podía ver el alma de las personas cuando las dibujaba. Mi padre no estaba de acuerdo, y cuando intentó llevarme a clases para mejorar mis dibujos, mi madre se lo impidió diciéndole que eso echaría a perder mi talento natural- soltó una ligera carcajada, para luego ponerse seria- Dibujaba micho cuando estaba con ella. Después de que muriese, solo lo hice cuando me sentía sola o triste, me hacía sentirme más cerca de ella.

-¿Y tu padre?- murmuró Loki, sin entender por qué ella le contaba todo eso, y viendo que ella estaba casi tan sola como él.

-Murió un par de años después en un accidente de coche, poco antes de que yo entrase en la universidad.- respondió ella bajando la mirada hasta el dibujo.

-Lo siento- Jane levantó la mirada sorprendida, y Loki se vio obligado a cambiar de tema ante la intensidad de su mirada- Aún no me has dicho el porqué de esa mirada.

-Creí que ya había quedado claro- sonrió de medio lado- Puedo ver a través de ti. Vienes con esa fachada de tío duro, de súper villano, pero yo simplemente no me lo creo.

-¿Y qué es lo que crees? ¿Qué sabes tú de cómo soy yo?- le espetó Loki con rabia y furia en la voz y el rostro.

-Creo que eres alguien a quién la vida le ha hecho mucho daño. Creo que eres alguien que ha cometido muchos errores, algunos más graves que otros- la mirada de Loki se suavizó mientras ella hablaba, y pudo ver todo aquello que le hizo admirarla, comprenderla, e, incluso…..- Pero también creo que todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Por qué crees que yo me la merezco?

-Porque sé que quieres cambiar. Quieres encontrar a alguien que te quiera, a pesar de tener ya a personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio, solo manteniéndose la mirada, analizando todas las palabras que habían intercambiado, y preguntándose porqué se podían tratar con tanta familiaridad. Pero al cabo de un rato, Loki fue quién rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué te pasó?- Jane lo miró confusa- Antes, cuando entraste, venías alterada, y hace un momento me dijiste que dibujas cuando te sentías sola o triste, por eso te pregunto, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

-Que cuando S.H.I.E.L.D. te recluta para que los ayudes en una investigación, en realidad quieren decir que te tienes que quedar quietecita como una niña buena y asentir a todo lo que digan, como si no tuvieses criterio suficiente como para poder pensar por ti misma. En resumen, más o menos fue eso.- terminó con un vago gesto de la mano, recalcando lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Y qué investigación es esa?- preguntó Loki con una sonrisa, intentando jugar con ella.

-No me trates como si fuese tonta, Loki- esa fue la primera vez que decía su nombre en voz alta- Sé que sabes que estamos buscando el cubo.

-Teseracto.

-¿Perdón?

-El nombre del objeto es Teseracto.- Jane lo observó un instante, antes de darse la vuelta y bajar las escaleras para poder recoger sus cosas.- ¿Qué haces?

-Se me hace tarde, y, aunque no creo que Fury mande a nadie que me busque, no me quiero arriesgar- se encaminó hacia la puerta sin mirarlo. Tenía que salir de allí, algo en su interior le gritaba que se estaba metiendo en algo que no podría controlar. Pero, en contra de lo que ambos creían, Jane se paró en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta, y, antes de abrirla, se giró hacia Loki, y mirándolo le dijo- Volveré mañana.

-Te estaré esperando, Jane- la sonrisa de él volvió a aparecer, justo antes de que ella saliese de allí, rumbo a su habitación, con otra sonrisa en sus labios.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA: Lo siguiente lo pondré en inglés, para que nos entendamos todos, y luego lo traduciré al español para aquel que no sepa inglés, ok? Es una observación que he hecho.**

**A week ago I realized that there are a lot of people who read me, but the Spanish it's not their main language, and I want to say them that they can let me their reviews in English (and even in French, I understand that too, not as well as English, but I would do my best :D ). I say that 'cause I don't have so much reviews, and I don't want the language that each one of us speak to be an obstacle, so… I will be waiting for all of you. :D**

**Bueno, resumiendo, lo que dije es que, como hay mucha gente de otros países que me leen, y hablan otro idioma, me gustaría que supieran que me pueden dejar sus reviews en inglés e incluso en francés, que aunque yo publique en español, ellos pueden comentar en su idioma. **

**Bueno, eso es todo, sin más el capítulo de hoy ^.^**

*Capítulo 6

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Jane se despertó, lo primero en lo que pensó fue en cómo poder burlar la restricción que Fury le impuso la noche anterior respecto a trabajar con los chicos, y pronto tuvo una idea.

Pero en cuanto dio con esa posible solución, justo después de ducharse, el recuerdo del largo tiempo que compartió con Loki en su celda golpeó su mente, y la obligó a sentarse en la cama. Había hablado de temas muy personales, de cosas que salvo Erik, nadie conocía, ni siquiera su amiga Darcy, y se las había contado a él, a su enemigo. De entre todas las personas que había en esa nave, él sabía uno de sus mayores secretos. ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?

Quiso culpar de sus acciones a su debilidad en aquel momento, dado que se sentía herida por lo que Fury le había dicho y hecho, pero sabía que eso no era verdad, al menos no del todo. Había algo más. Algo que los conectaba desde el momento en el que sus miradas se encontraron en el laboratorio la tarde anterior, algo que hizo que él la espiase durante todos esos meses. A lo mejor era uno de sus trucos, para poder utilizarla en su propio beneficio, por eso la había estado vigilando. Sin embargo, eso no encajaba con la parte que había visto de él en esa celda. Era un muro de frialdad por fuera, pero ella lo había visto, en sus ojos, su alma, sus temores, todo. Era esa capacidad la que la hacía tan buena en su trabajo, y era el por qué había sido capaz de realizar todos sus estudios en un lapso tan corto de tiempo, su capacidad de ser capaz de ver más allá de lo que la gente ve, además de tener un coeficiente algo superior a la media para poder memorizar rápidamente todo lo que aprendía, pero eso solo era un plus. Lo que la hacía diferente era esa habilidad, junto con el poder de creer en cosas que la gente normal, o la mayoría de la gente no creería. Por eso ella, al contrario que los demás, había creído lo que Thor le había explicado sobre el universo, no porque le diese una explicación a su teoría, sino porque sabía que era cierto.

Estuvo sumergida en estos pensamientos mientras desayunaba, y después, mientras volvía al laboratorio para encontrarse con Bruce y Tony, teniendo cuidado de que nadie la viese y se lo contase a Fury.

Cuando entró en el, ataviada con unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra de tirantes, unas bailarinas también negras, y con su bandolera al hombro, los dos hombres se giraron para mirarla, sorprendidos.

-Cielo, aunque he de admitir que estás incluso más hermosa a la luz del día, tengo que preguntar, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo también te quiero Tony- le respondió sarcástica- ¿Me estás echando?

-Nunca me atrevería. Si dependiese de mí, no te habrías ido de aquí ayer por la noche. Pero si el capitán pirata te encuentra por aquí te hará caminar por un tablón de madera hasta que caigas al océano y te devoren los tiburones.

-Por eso he vuelto. Fury me ha prohibido que trabaje con vosotros, pero me dio libre albedrío para vagar por la nave, con lo cual, me voy a sentar ahí- señaló una mesa en una de las esquinas de la habitación- y trabajaré en mis cosas, mientras escucho lo que decís, y hablaré con vosotros de cosas que no tengan que ver con trabajo- terminó con un gesto que les dio a entender que sí que los ayudaría con la investigación, pero de forma indirecta.

-Me gusta como piensas.- la aduló Tony, secundado por Bruce.

-Y a mí me alegra tener de vuelta a alguien que pueda rebatir a Stark con esa facilidad- Bruce se le acercó y le dio un breve abrazo.

De pronto, Jane recordó algo que Loki le había dicho la noche anterior, y decidió compartirlo con ellos, pero sin decirles quién se lo había dicho. Si ellos lo sabían, y no le dijeron nada, ella tampoco lo haría.

-Por cierto- dijo mientras tomaba asiento y sacaba su ordenador- Ayer me olvidé de deciros que el cubo tiene nombre. No sé si será de utilidad, pero al menos ya sabemos algo más. Teseracto. Igual buscando en las leyendas y la mitología nórdicas encontramos algo que nos sea útil.

-Eso sería genial.- dijo Bruce.

-Entonces, vosotros centraos en buscar donde se esconde, yo me encargo de buscar información sobre él.

Estuvieron sin hablar cerca de una hora, cuando por fin Jane encontró lo que buscaba.

-Eh, chicos, escuchad- y les leyó lo que había encontrado- "Los Teseractos, o cubos cósmicos, son en realidad seres sentientes de poder absoluto, que en su momento abandonaron el estado sentiente y asumieron formas físicas, en las cuales son empleados por otros seres pero ya no disponen de voluntad propia. La mayoría asumieron formas de cubos, pero otros asumieron otras formas geométricas diferentes, por lo que a la totalidad de ellos se los conoce como _unidades cósmicas contenedoras"_

-¿Hay más de uno?- preguntó Bruce interesado.

-Según esto sí.

-¿No dice nada de cómo pararlo?- preguntó Tony.

-No mucho. "Antes de asumir su estado actual, las entidades que se volverían Cubos Cósmicos tomaron algunas decisiones sobre qué deseos concederían y qué deseos no. De esta forma, en condiciones normales un cubo cósmico es incapaz de afectar a las almas o de destruir el universo en su totalidad. Sin embargo, si millones y millones de seres unieran sus voluntades en ese sentido, podrían anular dichas restricciones y lograr esos propósitos. Además, no pueden afectar a las grandes entidades universales como Galactus, La Muerte, Eternidad, Infinito o el Tribunal Viviente"

-A ver si lo he entendido, ¿la mejor forma de parar esto es llamar a millones de personas para que recen y así su poder desaparezca?- dijo Tony, escéptico.

-Ya sé que parece raro, de hecho mi parte racional me dice que esto es simple mitología, pero tienes que admitir que podría no tratarse de eso. Nos has visto ha todos, has visto a Thor y a Loki, sin ir más lejos, son dioses de la mitología, y sin embargo los puedes ver y tocar, puedes comprobar sus poderes, aunque la razón te diga que no es posible, ¿o me equivoco?

-Tiene razón Stark, sino mira lo que me pasó a mí. Tengo la maldición de tener que mantener a raya al otro tío, pero sigo con vida después de un accidente que destruyó todo rastro de vida que había alrededor del laboratorio. O mira a Steve, 70 años congelado y sigue aquí, en teoría eso no podría haber sido capaz, y te lo digo porque ya se intentó hacer con seres de la Edad de Hielo. O mírate a ti, eres capaz de vivir con un circuito eléctrico incrustado en tu anatomía sin que eso afecte a sus funciones, además de frenar la metralla que amenaza con llegar a tu corazón. Eso me lo contaste ayer después de que ella se fuera. A veces la ciencia nos lleva por unos caminos que requieren que tengamos un poco de fe, y no me refiero solo a la fe religiosa.

Después de aquella frase, todo quedó en silencio, mientras Tony reflexionaba sobre lo que le habían dicho. Pero justo cuando iba a volver a hablar, Fury entró por la puerta del laboratorio, haciendo honor a su apellido.

-¿Podría explicarme qué está haciendo aquí, señorita Foster?

-Estudiar. Tengo ganas de sacarme otro doctorado, y estoy investigando para la tesis- contestó Jane, sin atisbo de duda en su voz, tanto que si Bruce y Tony no supiesen que mentía, la hubiesen creído.- Además, usted me prohibió investigar con ellos, no estar con ellos, me hacía falta que me echasen una mano y por eso estoy aquí.

-En ese caso, cambiaré de tema. ¿Podría decirme por qué fue a la celda del preso anoche y de qué habló con él?

-¿Creí que toda la nave era monitorizada por un circuito cerrado de audio y video?

-Y así es, pero justo en el momento en el que usted entró a la celda, el audio dejó de funcionar, ¿cómo explica eso?

-Se explica con algo tan simple como que la próxima vez que quiera comprar algo no coja lo más barato, al final las cosas dejan de funcionar bien.- Tony sonrió, sin duda, él habría respondido lo mismo.

-Señorita Foster- dijo Fury en tono de amenaza.

-No lo sé. Tal vez Loki tenga poderes más potentes de lo que nos imaginamos y no quiso que nadie escuchase de lo que habló conmigo, no lo sé.

-Y puede saberse de qué hablaron.

-De nada en particular, solo le pregunté por Erik.

-¿Durante más de dos horas? Yo creo que no. La vi dibujando algo en un papel, que luego le mostró- ahí Jane tuvo que sacar a flote sus habilidades de improvisación.

-Resulta que Loki no tiene buena memoria, o simplemente no sabe a quién está sometiendo. El nombre de Erik no le decía nada, así que le dibujé un retrato de él para que me dijese si seguía vivo o no.- mientras le respondía, rebuscó en su bolsa hasta poder sacar la carpeta de los dibujos, agradeciendo internamente el haber guardado el dibujo de Loki en un forro escondido de esta, y el tener allí varios dibujos de Erik que respaldasen sus palabras- ¿Ve? El retrato que le enseñé- Fury se mantuvo impasible, pero Bruce y Tony estaban asombrados por esa habilidad, dado que sus dibujos eran prácticamente iguales a fotografías.

-Cielo, tengo que encargarte uno para poner en mi salón- la alagó Tony.

-Lo hablamos después- contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-Aun así, me gustaría que me repitiese toda su conversación, palabra por palabra. Tal vez así saquemos algo en claro de toda esta situación, porque no termino de creerme que solo hablasen del doctor Selvig durante dos horas.

-Ahora resulta que soy de utilidad, pues no, solo hablamos de Erik, si quiere saber algo más envíe a…- pero captó en Fury un gesto que hizo que las piezas encajasen por su propio peso.- Oh….

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bruce, que, al igual que Tony, los observaba intentando seguir el hilo de la conversación.

-Fury ya envió a alguien a interrogar a Loki ayer, cuando llegó a la nave, ¿me equivoco?- Fury solo asintió- pero lo que pasa es que no lograron sacarle nada, es más, apuesto a que ni siquiera pronunció una sola palabra, a que yo fui la primera persona que fue capaz de sacarle algo, ¿verdad? Por eso está usted aquí, porque quiere que le haga el trabajo sucio, ahora que ya me encontró una utilidad. Pues fíjese que lo siento, pero no me ha dicho nada. Hablamos de Erick, nada más.

-Veo que me va a forzar a retirar mi prohibición acerca de que trabaje con Banner y Stark.- Jane asintió- Muy bien, tiene libertad para hacer lo que quiera, y de volver a la celda de Loki cuando le apetezca, siempre y cuando me informe de cualquier detalle relacionado con su plan que él le revele.

-Si vuelvo a hablar con Loki seré yo quien decida lo que es de utilidad y lo que no, no soy una de tus marionetas, Fury, eso que te quede claro.- eso hizo que Fury saliese que parecía que se lo llevaban los demonios.

De pronto unos aplausos rompieron el silencio que reinó en el laboratorio.

-Eres mi ídolo- le dijo Tony antes de acercarse y abrazarla.

-Creo que me está bajando la adrenalina de repente, me estoy mareando- dijo ella sentándose en la silla, cogiendo la carpeta para abanicarse, mientras veía como la miraban los dos chicos, Tony con una gran sonrisa en la cara y Bruce intentando inútilmente no reírse.

-¿De verdad no has hablado con Loki de nada más que del doctor Selvig?- preguntó Tony.

-No me ha dicho nada relevante, excepto que el cubo tenía nombre- añadió con una media sonrisa.

-¿Y eso de que decidirás qué le dices y qué no le dices a Fury?- preguntó Bruce, intrigado.

-Lo hablamos ayer, hay algo que no acaba de cuadrar aquí- miró a Tony- ¿Jarvis no te ha dicho nada aún?

-Nada. El pirata ha hecho los deberes, tiene buenos corta fuegos.

-Pues habrá que esperar- añadió, mirando el reloj de su muñeca- Me tengo que ir, pero volveré en un rato- dijo recogiendo sus cosas.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Tony.

-Tengo una cita- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del laboratorio, rumbo a la celda de Loki.


	7. Chapter 7

**Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews, aunque me gustaría que fuesen más, pero bueno.**

**N/A: Cuando lleguéis a una parte, que no voy a contar, olvidaos de que en la película al golpear la jaula de Loki ésta se caería, yo eso lo cambié y no pasará. :D**

*Capítulo 7

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de camino a la celda de Loki, Jane fue abordada por uno de los tripulantes de la nave, que llevaba un bolso negro en la mano.

-¿Es usted la señorita Foster?

-Sí, ¿ocurre algo?

-Fury me ha ordenado que le entregue esto, y me ha dicho algo sobre una puerta de una celda que había sido activada para que se abriese y se cerrase con su voz- el chico parecía confundido- Sinceramente señorita, no sé a qué se refería, pero me dio miedo su expresión.

-¿Qué expresión?- Jane aún no entendía a qué se refería, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Era como de regodeo, no sé señorita, llevo muy poco tiempo bajo sus órdenes, y nunca me había dado ninguna directa- diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y dejó a Jane en el medio del pasillo son esa bolsa en la mano, que, por curiosidad, decidió abrir. Resulta que la bolsa no era una bolsa, esa un botiquín médico, y cuando las piezas encajaron dentro de su cabeza, corrió como si no hubiese un mañana, directamente hasta la celda de Loki.

Se sorprendió al comprobar que, como el día anterior, tampoco había guardias en la puerta principal, y al abrir ésta, descubrió el porqué.

Loki yacía en el suelo de su celda, y parecía estar inconsciente. El abrigo que había llevado la noche anterior estaba encima del camastro de ésta, y el suelo estaba lleno de manchas de sangre y algo de cuerda.

Jane corrió hasta que se topó con el cristal, y empezó a golpearlo, intentando hacerlo reaccionar, pero no lo consiguió. Respiró profundamente, intentando pensar con claridad, hasta que recordó lo que aquel muchacho le había dicho, y decidió probar.

-Ábrete- dijo con voz clara mirando hacia la puerta, sintiéndose un poco tonta y acordándose de Aladín y el "ábrete sésamo" de la cueva de los 40 ladrones. Pero, para su sorpresa, la puerta, efectivamente, se abrió, y ella no se lo pensó dos veces para entrar, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, sinceramente, aunque eso fuese un truco de Loki, que estaba más que claro que no, si se escaba no le importaba, lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar era en que él estaba herido y la necesitaba.

-Loki- susurró, arrodillándose a su lado, dándose cuenta de la cercanía que había entre ellos en ese momento, con miedo de tocarlo, por si reaccionaba de repente y la atacaba por accidente. Pero aun así, extendió la mano y, suavemente, movió un poco su hombro mientras seguía susurrando su nombre, intentando despertarlo, hasta que él empezó a hacer unos ruiditos extraños, y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Jane?- estaba confundido, para empezar, no esperaba verla a ella allí cuando despertase, y menos dentro de la celda- No me digas que te han castigado y te han metido aquí con el lobo feroz.

-No- dijo con una sonrisa- Ayer te prometí venir otra vez. Cuando he llegado te he encontrado así.

-¿Cómo has entrado?

-Es largo de explicar. Pero primero déjame ayudarte a levantarte del suelo y a sentarte en el camastro, aunque no creo que haga mucha diferencia, creo que será algo más cómodo.

Loki solo asintió como respuesta, y con una mueca de dolor en la cara, se levantó del suelo, apoyándose en ella. Cuando estuvo de pie, Jane se fijó en que tenía varios cortes en la cara, uno de ellos muy feo en el frente, y que, además, la camiseta, o túnica, de manga larga y color negro que llevaba puesta estaba rasgada verticalmente, dejando su torso al descubierto, lo que por desgracia le dejaba ver que también estaba herido en esa zona.

Cuando llegaron al camastro, Jane lo ayudó a sentarse con cuidado, dejándolo un momento para poder coger el botiquín que aquel muchacho le había dado antes, para luego volver junto a él. La puerta de la celda seguía abierta.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Jane mientras abría el botiquín y buscaba todo lo necesario para desinfectarle las heridas. Aunque ella ya se imaginaba lo que había ocurrido.

-Al parecer lo "inteligentes" espías que trabajan en esta nave creen que les rebelaré algo si me intimidan. No es por presumir, pero lo he pasado bastante peor que esto- respondió él, recostándose contra el cristal de la pared, con la cabeza en alto, los ojos cerrados y un tono apesadumbrado en su voz.

-No es por nada, pero cuando entré estabas desmayado- dijo ella, que había notado el tono en su voz, queriendo aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-No es por nada, pero has dejado la puerta abierta cuando entraste, ¿qué te hace pensar que no he fingido desmayarme para esperar a que alguien viniese y así escapar?- le contestó en el mismo tono de voz, jugando con ella.

-Que si esa hubiera sido tu intención, ya estarías fuera, y me hubieras dejado a mí aquí encerrada, ¿o no?- encontrando todo lo que le hacía falta se volvió hacia él- Acércate, así puedo desinfectarte las heridas.- Antes de hacerlo, Loki abrió los ojos, mirándola con desconfianza, dándose cuenta de que ella estaba dentro de la celda, con cosas para poder curarlo, y, escéptico, preguntó.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Ayer te dije que vendría…

-Sabes que…

-Que no te refieres a eso, ya. ¿Me vas a dejar terminar de hablar?- preguntó, bajando las manos, que sujetaban el agua oxigenada y el algodón, apoyándolas en sus rodillas, mientras lo miraba, esperando algún gesto que la animase a continuar. Cuando él asintió, continuó- Hoy por la mañana, fui al laboratorio, y hace como una hora, o menos, apareció Fury, para pedirme explicaciones acerca de lo que hablamos ti y yo aquí ayer, porque al parecer, los micrófonos que tenía aquí dejaron de funcionar cuando aparecí- hizo una pausa al ver que Loki sonreía, pero no dijo nada- Le dije que te pregunté por Erik, nada más, y aunque no se lo acabó de creer, me dejó tranquila. Poco después, cuando venía hacia aquí, un chico me paró en el pasillo y me dio esto- señaló en botiquín- y también me dijo que podría abrir la puerta de la celda. En cuanto me dijo que seguía las órdenes de Fury, corrí hacia aquí, tenía un mal presentimiento- terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Estabas preocupada?- preguntó Loki, asombrado. Jane, sintiéndose pillada, intentó disimularlo.

-Me preocupo por todo el mundo-dijo desviando la vista un momento, para luego volver a mirarlo, y Loki pudo observar que estaba un poco colorada, pero no dijo nada al respecto- ¿Te acercas?

Loki se sentó erguido en le camastro, de forma que ella necesitó ponerse de pie para poder curar las heridas de su rostro, ya que él era más alto que ella.

Se puso frente a él, y con la mano izquierda temblando, alzó su cara hacia ella, de modo que le fuese más fácil verlo.

-Esto seguramente escueza, pero eso significa que está desinfectando. – Loki cerró los ojos justo después de asentir, dejándole a Jane la libertad de empezar por donde quisiera.

Antes de aplicar el agua oxigenada, con un algodón que había mojado en agua (N/A: vamos a fingir que en los botiquines hay pequeñas botellitas de agua) para poder quitar la sangre seca de alrededor de la herida, y así poder verla bien.

Una vez hecho, derramó unas pocas gotas de agua oxigenada en la herida, de la que pronto brotó espuma blanca, lo que indicaba que estaba desinfectando. Pero tan pronto como la espuma salió de la herida, Loki contrajo los músculos de su rostro en gesto de molestia, por lo que sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía, Jane se inclinó aún más hacia él, para poder soplar en la herida y aliviar así el picor.

Loki la sintió acercarse, y luego también sintió su aliento en la frente, sobre su herida, que dejó de molestarle, no supo si era por lo que ella estaba haciendo, o si era por su cercanía. El pelo de ella rozaba sus pómulos y mejillas, y su nariz fue asaltada por el agradable olor que desprendía. Olía como el sol, como el aire, como la libertad. Eso era lo único que se había perdido de ella en los viajes que había hecho para poder espiarla, podía verla, pero no sentir nada de lo que la rodeaba.

Jane, por su parte, se dedicó a intentar mantener la calma ante la corriente eléctrica que la recorría de arriba abajo desde que lo vio el día anterior, que se había intensificado ahora que estaba más cerca de él.

Se separó un momento, para poder coger unos puntos de sutura provisionales (N/A: ni idea de cómo se llaman, solo me los pusieron una vez y no me acuerdo), y poder ponérselos en esa herida.

-Bueno- dijo en un susurro, para que no se notase que le fallaba la voz- Esta ya está. Tienes otra en el labio, pero ahí no te puedo poner nada.- hizo una pausa cuando él abrió los ojos para mirarla, y se separó un poco de él, carraspeando para aclararse la voz- Si te puedes poner de pie, me haré cargo de las heridas que tienes en el pecho.- Él hizo lo que ella le indicó, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, mientras se quitaba también lo que quedaba de su camisa. Ahora que estaban frente a frente, y los dos de pie, Jane se fijó en que, para su tormento personal, él también le sacaba cerca de dos cabezas de altura, y en que también cortaba la respiración estando sin camisa- Después miraré si me puedo hacer con otra camiseta para que te pongas- él solo asintió- Bien, allá vamos.

Lo observó unos instantes, intentando aislar el efecto que producía en ella para poder centrarse en curarlo. No eran más que un par de heridas, y menos graves que la de la frente, pero se acercó un poco a él para poder juzgarlas mejor, y al hacerlo se fijó en que tenía varias cicatrices dispersas por la piel, que, sin duda, de no haberse acercado no habría visto. Sin poder contenerse, alzó una mano para poder acariciarlas, y ambos temblaron ante el contacto. Se miraron a los ojos un instante, sintiendo la misma corriente eléctrica y la misma atracción que los consumía desde el momento en el que se vieron, aunque a Loki lo llevase consumiendo desde que empezó a observarla.

Pero ella, siguiendo lo que su razón le gritaba desde que lo vio, desvió la vista, y se centró en atender los rasguños de su pecho y abdomen, retirando la mano y rompiendo el contacto.

Una parte de él se lo agradeció, no debía sentir eso por nadie, por ella… Por alguien que no lo quería… Por alguien que él no se merecía.

Pero otra parte de él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió seguro y a salvo, se sintió importante, no de la forma en la que pretendía cuando urdió su plan de conquista, sino importante de la forma en que te sientes cuando le importas a alguien que te importa, y cada poro de su piel deseaba, imploraba, poder sentir otra vez su piel contra la suya.

La sintió girar a su alrededor, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, sintiendo sus ojos en la espalda, y por primera vez sintió vergüenza de lo que allí había.

-¿Qué te pasó?- esta vez, Jane pasó sus dedos conscientemente por las cicatrices que tenía en la espalda, delineándolas con sus dedos, mientras él intentaba controlar los escalofríos que lo recorrían de arriba abajo.

-No es agradable de oír.

-No me importa.- el susurro de ella fue suficiente para que él le confiase algo que prácticamente nadie más sabía.

-Fue hace muchos, muchos años. Me saltaré algunos detalles, pero en esencia, lo que pasó fue que hubo alguien que se infiltró en la corte de Asgard, desde otro reino, nunca descubrimos de cual, y empezó a asesinar a miembros de nuestra corte, logrando que me culpasen a mí-Loki sintió su tacto más firme en la espalda, y su otra mano pronto se agarró a su brazo derecho, acercándose más a él- Nadie creyó en mi inocencia, ni si quiera mi… el que yo creía que era mi padre. Lo que ves en mi espalda es el recuerdo de cómo son los interrogatorios, torturas y castigos en Asgard. Un mes sometido a latigazos de fuego, hasta que cogieron al verdadero culpable, pero no hubo disculpas- esto último lo dijo con voz estrangulada.

-Lo siento.

-Tú no tienes nada que ver con lo que pasó.

-Aun así- paseó su mano arriba y abajo por el brazo de él, intentando reconfortarlo- De todos modos, eso demuestra que lo que te dije ayer es verdad.

-¿Qué parte?- preguntó él, girando la cabeza para poder mirarla, sintiendo el tacto de sus manos en su piel, deleitándose con el calor que desprendían. Había olvidado cómo se sentía el estar así con alguien.

-La de que eres una buena persona, a la que le han pasado demasiadas cosas malas, más de las que cualquiera podría soportar.

-Con el tiempo, aprendes a crear una coraza que te proteja de todo eso.

-Pero siempre vas a necesitar a alguien con quien compartir tus penas, alguien que te escuche.

-No tengo a nadie.- su vista volvió a estar fija en algún punto frente a él.

-Estoy yo- susurró en un impulso irrefrenable, pero lo que la asustó, fue el hecho de que lo dijo de verdad.

-¿Por qué deberías estar tú?- se giró hacia ella completamente, creyendo que si la miraba con detenimiento averiguaría algo.

-No lo sé- dijo ella- Pero sé que es verdad, estoy aquí. Siempre.-él se quedó en silencio un largo rato, leyendo la veracidad de sus palabras en sus ojos, sin poder creerse lo que oía, pero ella interpretó su silencio con incomodidad o decepción- sé que no soy gran cosa, pero sé escuchar, y a veces doy buenos consejos.

-Eres mucho más de lo que alguien como yo se merecería.

Estuvieron un rato mirándose, pero Jane necesitaba salir un momento a aclararse las ideas. Solo un momento.

-Voy a buscarte una camiseta, no tardaré.

-Te esperaré aquí.

Cuando Jane llegó a las escaleras, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, primero a él, y luego a la puerta de cristal.

-Hazlo.

-Créeme cuando te digo que si dependiese de mí, no la cerraría- él asintió- Solo necesito que sepas, que yo no sigo órdenes de nadie. Todo lo que he dicho y hecho ha sido porque he querido hacerlo, no porque alguien me lo haya dicho. Pero sé que si no cierro esta puerta, enviarán a alguien a volver a torturarte, y no puedo permitir eso- él volvió a asentir lentamente, justo antes de que ella se diera la vuelta, cerrase la celda, y saliese de la habitación.

**No me matéis! **

**Es que me estaba quedando largo, pero no os podéis quejar eh? :D**

**Espero vuestras reviews! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

*Capítulo 8

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, preguntándose dónde podría encontrar una camiseta para Loki, Jane fue abordada por quién menos se esperaba.

-Jane, te estaba buscando.

-Agente Romanoff, qué sorpresa, ¿y para qué me buscaba?

-Natasha, por favor. Te buscaba porque Fury me ha dicho que ahora vas a ser tú quien se encargue del prisionero, y se me ha ocurrido entrenarte, aunque sea en lo básico, por si las cosas se ponen feas.

-¿En combate?

-Exacto. Empezaremos mañana a las cinco, en el área de entrenamiento. Serán dos horas por la mañana y otras dos por la tarde. Terminaremos con el tiempo justo para que te puedas asear y comer, sin que interfiera en lo que sea que hagas con el tiempo libre que tienes aquí. Pero te lo advierto, soy dura, igual que la persona a la que te enfrentes. Tu enemigo no considerará si sabes o no defenderte, y buscará tus debilidades para atacarte por allí, esa es tu oportunidad para vencerlo.- hizo una pausa para mirarla- ¿Has hecho algo de ejercicio antes? Lo que sea, tengo que saber por dónde me muevo para poder planear una rutina.

-Hasta que entré en la universidad hice ballet, gimnasia rítmica y baile en general.

-Tienes flexibilidad, elasticidad, equilibrio y coordinación entonces, ¿no?

-Sí, sería cuestión de volver a ponerme en marcha, no creo que sea difícil.- accedió Jane, que, si bien no creía que lo fuese a necesitar con Loki, sí que sería útil saber defenderse si alguien la atacaba.

-Te espero mañana a las cinco, no me gusta que me hagan esperar.- se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pero Jane la detuvo.

-Natasha, dos cosas- ella la miró expectante- No sé dónde está el área de entrenamiento.

-Sigues el pasillo de tu habitación, y al fondo de todo, la última puerta.

-Vale, y otra cosa… ¿Sabes dónde podría conseguir una camiseta de hombre?- Natasha iba a preguntar para qué la quería, pero, presuponiendo para qué era, sonrió- La puerta contigua a la del área de entrenamiento es un vestuario, allí siempre hay ropa limpia.

-Gracias.

Cada una se fue por su lado, Jane hacia el vestuario, a coger algo para Loki, parando a la vuelta a la celda en el comedor, donde sirvió una bandeja con comida para los dos.

Cuando iba de regreso hasta la celda, se sorprendió al ver la puerta de la habitación abierta, y lo que la sorprendió aun más fue el hecho de oír a Thor desde dentro.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con tu ejército, hermano?

-No soy tu hermano, y no te lo diré.

-Crees que masacrando a toda esta gente alguien te respetará.

-No todos los reinos se gobiernan con respeto, a veces el miedo es bastante más efectivo.

-No conseguirás nada, escúchame…

-Basta- Jane los interrumpió, adentrándose en la sala y dejando la bandeja con la comida y la camiseta apoyadas en las escaleras, delante de la puerta de la celda de cristal de Loki. Ambos la miraron, sorprendidos al no darse cuenta de que había entrado allí- Thor ¿qué haces aquí?

-Jane… He venido a hablar con mi hermano, a intentar que entre en razón.

-No creo que puedas, es bastante cabezota- miró a Loki, disimulando la sonrisa, y, aunque él no dio muestras de ello, también tenía ganas de reírse.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí, Jane? Este no es lugar para alguien como tú- y, aunque Thor no lo dijo con malas intenciones, Jane no se lo tomó muy bien.

-Soy su niñera- los dos la miraron confundidos, no porque no supiesen lo que era una niñera, sino esperando a que se explicase mejor.- Según me ha explicado la agente Romanoff, solo yo tendré autorización para entrar y salir de aquí, y para tratar con él- terminó señalando a Loki., quien sonrió.

-¿Tú sola?

-No me subestimes- lo miró fijamente. Si había algo que le repateaba era que la creyesen más débil de lo que era.- Deberías irte.

-Tenemos que hablar, Jane.

-No es ni el momento ni el lugar. Después de la cena ya hablaremos.

-Pero…

-Después- lo cortó ella.

Thor frenó en seco, y, tras una última mirada a Jane y a su hermano, salió de allí. Una vez que estuvo fuera, Jane abrió la puerta de la jaula.

-Vaya, tienes un carácter cambiante- le dijo Loki con una sonrisa mientras la miraba fijamente.

-No es cierto- pero él arqueó una ceja, dejando claro que no estaba de acuerdo, y Jane suspiró antes de continuar- Aún no sé cómo tratar con él-terminó desviando la mirada, centrada en algún punto más allá de la pared de cristal.

Loki vio la confusión en sus ojos, doliéndole algo que no tendría que dolerle, porque se suponía que no lo debería sentir. Pero ella causaba ese efecto en él.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó cambiando de tema, señalando con la mirada la bandeja que ella había dejado en el camastro.

-Oh, eh…, no sabía si habías comido algo, o si tenías hambre, y he pasado por la cocina para coger algo de picar para ambos- respondió ella, explicando de paso el porqué de tanta comida- Y… también te he traído esto- dijo entregándole la camiseta negra.

Él la cogió de sus manos para ponérsela, pero al levantar los brazos para pasársela por la cabeza, se encogió llevándose una mano a las costillas izquierdas, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?- Jane se acercó hasta él, preocupada por que se le hubiese pasado algo por alto cuando lo atendió.

-Parece que tengo algún mazazo en las costillas, nada que no esté curado en un par de días.- dijo Loki, restándole importancia, pero ella no se dejó convencer, y se colocó frente a él, levantando las manos para examinarle la zona dolorida, antes de darse cuenta de qué estaba haciendo.

Tan pronto como su piel entró en contacto con la de él, esa corriente eléctrica que ambos habían sentido apenas unas horas atrás volvió a aparecer, solo que ahora era más intensa y sobrecogedora. Ambos soltaron un jadeo, que hubiese sido imperceptible de no ser por la escasa distancia que los separaba. Jane alzó la vista, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Loki, que la absorbieron hasta quedar totalmente desconectada del mundo, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban en una suave caricia por la tersa piel de su abdomen, obligando a Loki a reprimir el placer que despertó en él esa caricia, y preguntándose cómo sería poder ser él quién la acariciase a ella, quien pasase sus manos por cada centímetro de su piel.

Y mientras esos pensamientos inundaban su mente, llevado por un impulso levantó la mano izquierda hacia ella, ante la atónita mirada de Jane, quien contuvo el aliento en cuanto sintió su caricia en la mejilla, el pulgar de su mano acariciando su pómulo arriba y abajo, mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban el pelo que tenían a su alcance.

Pero cuando notó que Loki se inclinaba sutilmente hacia ella, despertó del estado en el que se encontraba, no alejándose completamente de él, pero sí acabando con el momento.

-Te… te ayudo a ponerte la camiseta, y… y después comemos, ¿te parece?- dijo ella, agarrando el dobladillo de la camiseta y poniéndose de puntillas para poder ayudarlo a meter la cabeza y los brazos, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, y una vez que estuvo vestido, fueron a sentarse en el camastro de la celda, con la bandeja de comida entre ellos.

No hablaron durante casi toda de la comida. Él la estuvo observando todo el tiempo, y ella, consciente sus ojos clavados en ella, se entretuvo buscando información útil para su investigación en su portátil, aunque a lo que más esfuerzo dedicó fue para evitar corresponder su mirada.

-Se me ha hecho tarde… debería irme- dijo Jane en un susurro, mientras se disponía a recoger sus cosas, pero los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada, y todo terminó por caérsele al suelo. Sus dibujos, sus notas… todo.

Los dos se agacharon a recoger aquel desastre, con lo que Loki tuvo la oportunidad de echarles un vistazo.

-Vaya- dijo, y Jane levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Vaya?

-Eres realmente brillante, todas estas teorías, todo este trabajo, tus dibujos… es asombroso. Me recuerdas a mí, siempre queriendo saberlo todo- terminó él con una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Bueno, porque a diferencia de mí, tú tienes la oportunidad de elegir.- le respondió dándole los papeles y ayudándola a levantarse del suelo.

-Tú también puedes elegir sabes, todos tenemos la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-La diferencia es que, elija el camino que elija, al final el resultado será el mismo- se permitió el lujo de observarla detenidamente, como si no volviese a tener otra oportunidad de hacerlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se te ha hecho tarde, deberías irte.- cambió él de tema- Además, estoy seguro de que mi hermano aguarda impaciente esa conversación que tenéis pendiente.

-No me lo recuerdes- respondió Jane mientras salía de la celda y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Pero antes de abandonar la sala, se volvió hacia Loki para decirle- No creas que me vas a dejar con la duda, no pararé de insistir hasta que me explique que querías decir. Volveré mañana.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**Bueno, cuánto tiempo hacía que no me pasaba por aquí, jjejeje… "-.-**

**No, ahora en serio LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO, pero es que la universidad me trae de cabeza, parece que todos los profesores se pusieron de acuerdo para poner trabajos de 20ypico páginas, exámenes, prácticas, etc….. Pero que conste, tardaré en publicar, pero no dejaré de hacerlo. Hubo una review en la que me decían que aunque no tuviese muchos coments que no dejase de escribir… Ese no es mi modus operandi. Si bien las reviews, sobre todo las positivas animan mucho, yo no publico solo por eso, publico porque me gusta y para entretener a la gente que me lee :D**

**Ahora, eso no quita que SUPLIQUE por vuestras reviews, ya sabéis, ese cuadradito de abajo en blanco…. . **

**Bueno, ahora sí. MUCHAS GRACIAS por la paciencia que me tenéis, y por vuestras opiniones y apoyo.**

**Nos leemos (espero que pronto).**

**Besos XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

*Capítulo 9

A pesar de haberse pasado toda la tarde picoteando, Jane bajó a cenar con todos los demás, aunque más que por hambre, lo hizo para distraerse y para poder charlar con Tony y Bruce, a quienes ya consideraba sus amigos, ya que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, había encontrado a personas que compartían sus inquietudes y conocimientos. Se sentía bien hablar con alguien que respaldase tus teorías sin decirte con la mirada que estabas equivocada, o peor, loca.

Aunque durante la cena no se dedicaron a nada referente al trabajo, por así decirlo. Claro que Fury preguntó por sus avances, tanto en la búsqueda del Cubo como en la tarde que ella pasó con Loki, lo que, por desgracia, hizo que, si quedaba alguien que aún no supiese de su "tarea", todos lo supieran, y comenzaran a mirarla de forma extraña, con una mezcla de diversión y temor en sus ojos, algo que no le agradaba para nada.

-No lo sé, Director, no me ha dicho nada relevante. Thor también fue a verlo y tampoco pudo sacarle nada –hizo una pausa para levantar la vista de su plato, del que casi no había variado la cantidad de comida desde que empezara la cena, y mirarlo de frente- Seguro que usted en su posición tampoco revelaría sus planes a los enemigos, ¿o me equivoco?

-Por eso la envié, para que fingiese ser su amiga y así sacarle información.

-Aunque ese truco que tiene usted en mente –quería dejar claro que ella no había planeado nada, que lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía por voluntad propia- funcionase, y él me creyese su amiga, seguiría sin decirme nada. Trabajo para el enemigo, ¿recuerda? Además, no sé para qué me lo pregunta ¿aún no han sido capaces de arreglar el problema de video y audio del sistema de vigilancia de su celda? –esto último lo dijo con un poco de prepotencia en la voz, lo que provocó que Tony y Bruce sonrieran, aunque solo Bruce se tomase la decencia de intentar disimular.

-Sabe usted que no –Fury la miró inclinando la cabeza hacia delante, como si ella supiese algo, o hubiese hecho algo en ese aspecto.

-No me mire así, si tiene algún problema técnico, cambie de proveedor.

-Muy buena Jane- Tony ni se molestó en guardar las apariencias, simplemente se giró hacia ella, que estaba sentada entre él y Bruce, y chocó los cinco con ella. Cuando volvió a girarse, se encontró con la mirada furibunda, nunca mejor dicho, de Fury –No me mires así Nick, en su momento me ofrecí a venderte cualquier tipo de tecnología, y declinaste, supongo que por la misma razón que tenías para no llamarme cuando encontraste el cubo, ¿me equivoco?

-Stark…- empezó a decir Fury, pero Natasha lo interrumpió.

-Caballeros, estamos en una cena, mantengamos los modales. No es momento de empezar a acusar a nadie de nada.- Jane le dedicó una mirada agradecida, no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación, que ya había empezado mal.

-Usted y yo ya hablaremos Stark.

-Espero impaciente.

Mientras se desarrollaba la discusión, Thor y Steve se mantuvieron al margen, simplemente observando el tira y afloja, al igual que el agente Coulson, seguramente por no tener ni idea de qué decir, o por no querer echarle más leña al horno. Aunque en el caso de Thor, no fue solo esto, sino también la sorpresa de ver este tipo de carácter en Jane. No es que no la recordase como una mujer de carácter, sino que no se esperaba que defendiese de esa manera a su hermano, y menos después de saber que tenía cautivo a Selvig.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin incidencias, cada grupito centrado en su charla. Tony se dedicó a entretener a Jane y a Bruce con varias anécdotas que desencadenaron en discusiones sobre metodología científica, o cuál era la mejor forma de llevar algo a cabo, o, simplemente, la historia más vergonzosa, en la que Jane solo reconoció que una de las cosas más vergonzosas que le habían pasado había sido el atropellar dos veces a Thor. Natasha y Fury discutían distintas formas de ataque, o algo por el estilo, mientras que Thor, Steve y Coulson hablaban entre ellos. Phil rememoraba las historias que le habían contado sobre El Capitán América, y algunas de las leyendas nórdicas que conocía, mientras que ellos negaban o afirmaban las historias, a veces completándolas con alguna anécdota por el medio.

Pero cuando la cena se acabó, y llegó la hora de irse a dormir, a Jane estuvo a punto de darle un ataque de pánico tan pronto como se acordó de que había quedado de verse con Thor para hablar.

Cuando él se levantó y salió del comedor antes que ella, creyó, por un instante, que se había salvado, pero tan pronto como salió por la puerta y giró la esquina para irse hasta su cuarto se dio cuenta de su error al ver al susodicho dios nórdico, apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, aparentemente esperando por ella.

Se detuvo un instante a su lado, para luego indicarle con la mirada que la siguiese por el pasillo hasta su habitación, así podrían hablar tranquilos.

Al llegar, Jane se paró en la puerta, abriéndola, para dejar que Thor pasase antes.

Si la habitación ya era pequeña estando ella sola, con Thor lo parecía aún más. Jane le hizo un gesto para indicarle que se sentase en la cama, mientras ella se quedaba de pie, apoyada contra la mesa del escritorio.

-Bueno… Empieza tú- dijo ella, incómoda, frotándose las manos y mirando a cualquier parte menos a él, hasta que empezó a hablar.

-Quería decirte que siento haber tardado tanto en volver, pero cuando regresé a Asgard Loki planeaba destruir Jotunheim utilizando el poder del Bifröst, y… tuve que destruirlo para parar esa locura. Después fue imposible llegar hasta aquí, pero nunca dejé de intentarlo.- levantó la mirada hacia Jane que, incapaz de sostenérsela, fijó la suya en la pared que tenía en frente, como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-Yo tampoco dejé de hacerlo, pero el tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian, así como las personas, como yo- tuvo que reunir todo el valor que tenía para poder mirarlo a la cara- Busqué la forma de llegar hasta a ti, pero a medida que pasaban los días, simplemente dejé de extrañarte. Lo único que te puedo ofrecer es mi amistad.

-Pero… yo creí que… - Thor se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella.

-Yo también, al principio. Lo siento mucho Thor- le puso una mano en el antebrazo, intentando de alguna forma reconfortarlo.

-¿No existe ninguna forma de convencerte de lo contrario?

-Me temo que no, lo siento.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio hasta que Thor quitó delicadamente la mano de Jane de su antebrazo, y, después de besársela, salió de su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Esa noche Jane se acostó sintiéndose una malísima persona por rechazar a alguien como Thor, y más aún por sentir lo que Loki empezaba a despertar en ella.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, y más para subir un capítulo que no tiene ninguna interacción entre Jane y Loki, pero es que la facultad no me deja tiempo para más **** La semana que viene empiezo los finales, luego tengo junio despejado y después las recuperaciones en julio, pero intentaré subir más seguido, lo prometo **

**Muchas gracias a tod s aquell s que me siguen aun cuando me hago de rogar XOXOXOX**


End file.
